While You Were Sulking
by Cella N
Summary: Ron was sulking. He had to study. RON. HERMIONE. HARRY. On friendship, and the importance of having nongeeky friends.


**Title: While You Were Sulking**

**Author:** Procella Nox-noctis

**Category:** Humour

**Sub category:** Friendshippiness

**Summary:** Ron was sulking. He had to study. Ron was sulking because he had to study. Because he had to study, Ron was sulking. A day in the life of the Golden Trio.

Disclaimer: I don't own, JKR does.

**A/N: With all those romances taking part, this was a much needed fic, just about the friendship. Anyways, I'm not a fan of R/Hr, I kinda feel distant to them, so I thought: if I gave slash a try, why not give R/Hr an opportunity as well? I might as well like it. but in the end, in stead of romance, this friendship fic was born. I'm sorry, I tried to write R/Hr and it didn't work. Ah, well. Hope you like it anyway. If you really want romance, look at it from other points of view. This will remain a ONE-SHOT. Nough said. Enjoy!**

****

* * *

**While You Were Sulking**

* * *

Ron was sulking. He had to study. Ron was sulking because he had to study. Because he had to study, Ron was sulking. Ron had to study for the Potion test tomorrow. So Ron was sulking because he had to study Potions. In the end, Ron sulked because of Snape. It all comes down to Snape, anyway.

Hermione, on the other hand, was very happy studying. She studied all the time. True, she didn't like Snape much, but she liked studying, so she studied. She studied because she liked it, not because Snape said so. All of her problems weren't Snape's fault, unlike Ron.

Harry studied too. But he didn't sulk, or jump in glee while studying. No, he studied his friends studying. And he tried hard not to laugh. Ron sighed for the third time in fifteen minutes, and Hermione glared at him for interrupting her. The red-head just shrugged. And then he sighed again.

"Ron, please stop," Hermione asked him with a clipped voice.

"How can you be so calm? How can she be so calm, Harry?" Ron asked, bewildered.

"Probably because she isn't studying, Ron, she's checking," The-Boy-Who-Surprisingly-Grew-Up answered.

"And you'd be calm as well, if you would've—"Hermione was interrupted by Ron, imitating her.

"—studied in advance, yeah, I know, I know."

"I was going to say, if you would've studied more," Hermione answered back.

"No, you weren't," Ron replied, a smug expression on his face.

Hermione just glared at him, and returned to her book, smiling ever so slightly. "Someone's gonna flunk the te-est!" she muttered in a sing-song voice.

Ron snapped his book shut. "That's it; I forbid the use of the word "Test" from now until tomorrow."

"I think you're exaggerating, mate," Harry said, slightly concerned.

"I'm not. In fact, I prohibit the usage of any word that could be related to school activities."

"Considering we are in a school, and whatnot," Hermione muttered from behind her book.

"You can't say that word!"

"And just what are you going to do? Deduct points? Well, Ron?"

"I could, you know?" He answered, looking her in the eye speculatively.

"Under what pretence? The use of the word School? You can't Ron, the 'Professors' won't agree with you. I read once in a 'Book' that you can't invent rules on your own. You should 'read' more. In fact,"

"Don't say it."

"You should 'Study' more," she finished smugly.

"She said words I forbid, didn't she, Harry?" Ron asked warily.

"Five of them, actually." Harry replied, in an as-a-matter-of-fact way.

"You're having fun with this, aren't you?" Ron asked the boy, glaring at him.

"Who, me?" Harry said in an innocent-but-not-at-all voice.

Ron just glared at him, whilst Hermione grinned mischievously. Her grin, however, was spoilt when her mouth opened wide to let out a yawn she had kept for a long time. Harry raised an eyebrow. Hermione looked at him with a serious expression.

"What?" she asked.

"You study too much, Hermione," The-Boy-Who-Loved-Stating-The-Blunt said.

"Don't use that word!" Ron shouted from the chair in which he was sulking.

"I'm not studying too much, Harry. I like studying," Hermione said, ignoring Ron's meeps of indignation every time she said the "S" word.

"Yes you are. Your eyes are all...red and poofy," Harry retorted.

"My eyes are not red. My eyes can't be red. And even if my eyes were red, I'd still have the sight of an eagle," Hermione finished, getting up from her chair and turning towards the stairs. She bumped her leg on the table's leg. "Oh, I didn't see that before."

"See? I told you you'll ruin your eyes," Harry said, looking amused.

"Well, then. I'll just have to wear glasses, won't if?" she asked.

"Oh no, you won't. I have enough with one geeky looking friend who wears glasses, i.e. Harry. I don't want you to wear glasses as well. Besides you're already geeky. And if you both start wearing glasses, the girls will never come to me," Ron answered hotly.

Harry gave Hermione a 'what's he on about' look. She nodded her head ever so slightly. In a few seconds, Ron was buried under two pillows, while his friends sat on him.

"Guys, can't breathe!" he warned in muffled sounds.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Ron. I can't sit up, because I'm way too geeky and this book caught my attention. So sorry, dear," Hermione answered seriously, inspecting her fingernails.

"I can't either, Ronald. I'm afraid that because I wear glasses means I can't see well, and I can't see you right now, which means that you're probably in another part of the room," Harry answered, copying Hermione's movements.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry," Ron replied, sulkily.

"What was that, I didn't hear you," Hermione asked, concentrating all her weight on Ron's back.

"I said, I'M SORRY!"

"Now I heard it. Hermione, I think we should look for Ron."

"You're right, Harry. He's probably in danger. Let's look in that corner," she said, and they both got off from their red-head friend.

Ron immerged from beneath the pillows, breathing hard. "Guys, you weight a ton." The only thing he heard next was a cry of war as Hermione's pillow hit his face. Soon, the Trio was focusing on an intense pillow fight, rather than studying for Potions.

**End**


End file.
